Ser Garth Hilwood
Garth Hilwood was the lord of the Lodge during the Kingswood Brotherhood conflict. He was married to Lady Talea of House Umber. He was killed during the Siege of the Lodge. Appearance and Character Garth Hilwood first of his name, Lord of House Hilwood, Warden of the Kingswood. Garth was a large and jovial being of his mid forties. He stands nearly a head and a half over the average man and his shoulders as wide as they could have been, in his youth he would have looked frightening, A tower of a man. Age and many a wound had done a number on him though, deteriorating his muscle mass and mobility. But what stands clearly out for Garth is his sheer stature. To those who know him, regard him as a gentle giant, A man who is not a braggart nor very outwardly spoken, he has never claimed any greatness for his own save what others afford him. Duty to his king and lord are of the utmost importance to Garth. Garth was a third born son, and so Ambition was not something he chased, but it had fallen to him to be the lord of his fathers lands. Garth was an impulsive man, and one for action. His mere presence was often enough for those around him. He would often spend long hours with his common folk and soldiers. Though others would scoff at the notion, Garth Believed that no man or woman should have to do something for him, he would not do for himself. History Garth had never expected to inherit his fathers land being a third born son, but he had. He had fought alongside his father and brothers and father in 260 AC in the War of the Nine Penny Kings, He doesn't like to recall on these days, as his oldest brother met his end during them, he himself had a great deal of respect given to him on his merits during this time. On return from the conflict he had the pleasure of meeting Lady Talea whom at the time was a hand maiden of one of the notable ladies in court. It didn't take long for Garth to be smitten but, He witheld his interest in the name of her honor, begrudgingly he would say to this day. For she to him had been the most interesting and beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Though Garth had always been a timid and shy man up to that point, it would be not much longer that he would marry due to his fathers interests, To Lady Gwen Longcaster, A Minor house from one of the other houses that protected the kingswood. Their house was know for their famed bowyers, This marriage didn't last long. She had died in childbirth after her second child. For Garth though there was almost no love lost. A fact he was ashamed of to this day. For most his his nights he thought of the young Lady Talea. It would only be a year later when he and his brother fought for the Lannisters in the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, as a token show of support for the Lannisters from the King. The fighting was rough, and again the next brother fell, leaving young Garth morose. and even more sad news was to come about when he had returned home. His father had died that year. Not knowing that his oldest had perished, and so Garth was now Lord Hilwood. Bewildered, he knew what he had to do. He turned his horse and rode for Kings Landing day and night, once he reached the gates of his home. Leaving his retainers befixed, agape, and confused. He made his way to the Red Keep, A sore thumb admist the crowds of well dressed and groomed noble men and ladies, if not even just for his stature. He himself had not the notion nor the idea to clean up before his travels. He made no waste in time in doing in which he had attended. He had come to see Lady Talea, To ask if he might so be blessed in asking if he could have the honor, of asking her Parentage for her hand. This move in a way was a shock to most around her at the time, he had found her in the royal gardens amidst her friends. The Interaction was as comical as it may have seemed to everyone around, and even Lady Talea laughed at first, though she noticed very quickly that what Garth spoke was true, And she was smitten very quickly, she reminded her of her northern family and Garth's deeds in battle and fame certainly spoke well of him. And well. The two were wed shortly after he traveled with her to Last Hearth. There he Met Lord Rickard Stark, and Theo Umber, Lady Talea's father. Children Lord Garth sired four legal children, Damon, Ryan, Adam, and Roddrick. Adam was Named after his own father. Not much is known if he had ever had any bastards. Lord Garth never spoke of such events save his closest Retainer, Otto his and his fathers Master at Arms. The Kingswood Brotherhood In 280 AC the Kingswood Brotherhood began to harass House Hilwood's domain. They abducted Lady Talea which fueled two battles and the death of Lord Garth himself. More details can be found under House Hilwood.